hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Dave Colburn
Dave Colborn arrived in Hollyoaks in June 2009 as a new Student, Dave's storylines include his friendship with Charlotte Lau and India Longford and a feud with Hayley Ramsey. Dave deaparted Hollyoaks over a year later in August 2010. Characterisation Speaking of the character at the Inside Soap Awards, Langridge stated: "He's a ladies' man... and he's a bit of a mess but everyone loves him. He's this charismatic party animal... He's one those characters that you kind of get the feeling he's got too much good luck. Some day down the road, he's going to get kicked in the arse for something. But you never really know... he's unpredictable. He's got a lot of things he needs to do, so hopefully there's going to be a lot of fun with this guy...." He has also been nicknamed "Dave 'the rave' Colburn" on the official website for the serial and of his time on the show they stated: "Dave's wild lifestyle went on to wreak havoc in the village. He was involved in many student hi-jinx, as well as getting accused of date raping Anita Roy and having a key role in the aftermath of Josh's crash." Biography Time in Hollyoaks Dave is a friend of Charlotte Lau who arrives in June 2009 in the SU Bar. At first meeting, Josh Ashworth does not like him as he taunts his friend Lydia Hart. However the pair later start to get on and Dave asks Josh if he wants to come with him for a week away in Manchester, which takes them into the events of Hollyoaks: The Morning After the Night Before. In September 2009, Dave begins at Hollyoaks Community College to study History of Art and moves into the halls of residence, alongside Hayley Ramsey, Charlotte Lau, India Longford and Josh. Dave befriends India when she is targeted by Hayley, and convinces her to take revenge on Hayley by eating her food, which Hayley had laced with laxatives. During a competition held by Neville Ashworth to win a car, Dave, India, Josh, Hayley and Charlotte are in the car when India has an accident as a result of Hayley's trick. During the Freshers Ball, which Neville and Suzanne Ashworth agree to hold at The Dog in the Pond, Dave causes the bar to be wrecked when the students begin helping themselves to alcohol. After India leaves, Dave and Charlotte agree to let Archie Carpenter move in, who is homeless following an argument with friends. Dave befriends mentally disabled Spencer Gray, who allows all the students to have free alcohol in The Loft. Calvin Valentine, the manager, arrives and assumes Dave has taken advantage of Spencer. He ends up punching him. Dave immediately tries to avoid Spencer. Dave attracts the attention of Anita Roy, who is adamant to lose her virginity to him. Anita and Theresa McQueen turn up at Dave's party. Dave is uninterested. However, when Dave finds MDMA, Anita takes it, eager to impress him, and she collapses. Afterwards, Anita's siblings Leila and Ravi accuse Dave of spiking Anita's drink. Anita later admits to taking the MDMA herself. In February 2010 Dave is involved in a car crash with India, Josh and Sasha Valentine however he is left unharmed. Everyone blames Josh, unbeknown to them including Josh, his brother Rhys Ashworth had spiked his drink with vodka. However believing that Josh was still responsible, Dave, India and Charlotte decided to kick him out of the flat, leaving him to live on the streets, as his parents had also told him that he is not welcome home. However they reconcile with Josh after he hospitalised when he yet crashed another car. Dave highly supported Josh throughout the second crash and along with Josh's family, he waved goodbye to Josh as he is escorted to court. Dave, Charlotte and the new fresher students decide to go to festival. They arrive at the venue, only to discover that the tickets that Darren Osborne had sold them for a large sum of money, were in fact photocopies of a valid ticket. As a result, they instead go travelling in a camper van. They hit France and stop by in a farm to stay and earn some money in the process. As the trip comes to a conclusion, Dave decides to continue travelling and heads round the world. Weeks after his departure, Charlotte announces that Dave is currently in Mexico. Background Infomation *The character of Dave was axed by producer in March 2010 the charcter remaimed on screen however for the next five months before eventually departing in August 2010. See Also *List of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks: The Morning After the Night Before characters Category:Hollyoaks Freshers characters Category:1991 births Category:Students Category:2009 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:Past characters